


Losing Your Touch

by stillmakingmesses



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmakingmesses/pseuds/stillmakingmesses
Summary: Lonnie can tell that there was more to the fight with Uma and her crew than meets the eye, particularly between Jay and Harry. Determined to get to the bottom of it, her pursuit of the truth drags up unwanted memories for all of the Villain Kids - especially Carlos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Descendants 2 for the third time, I couldn't get over the level of hatred between Jay and Harry, and everything I write has to be centered around Carlos...so here you go.
> 
> Story starts right after the Rotten Four + Lonnie rescue Ben from the Isle. This chapter is more of an introduction; future chapters should be a bit longer.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, suggestions, and any other feedback in the comments!

What a  _night_. Lonnie couldn't remember ever feeling this exhausted in her life - and growing up with a training schedule designed by Li Shang and Mulan, that was saying something. She couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and pass out as soon as they got back to campus.

They were about halfway across the enchanted bridge, heading back to Auradon, and as much as she was trying to ignore it, Lonnie was nearly drowning under the weight of the awkward silence that filled the limo. Ben and Mal were seated in the very back, looking anywhere except at each other. Evie and Carlos were sitting across from them near the front. Lonnie herself was in the very front, seated next to a quiet Jay driving them back home.

Well, _Lonnie_ considered Auradon home. After the night's events, she wasn't really sure how the Villain Kids felt about it.

Actually, there were a lot of questions she had about this new set of friends of hers. And Lonnie was never one to handle silence well; She was like her great-grandmother, always more willing to fill a room with sound than to sit quietly. So after everything the six of them had gone through in the last several hours, maybe now would be a good time to get some of those questions answered. 

"So..." Lonnie started carefully, turning in her seat to try and face the other occupants a bit better, "That was fun! A little intense, probably more dangerous than what I'm used to, but we all made it out in one piece! Those pirate kids definitely need to work on their sword skills, huh?"

Carlos threw her a tired half-smile, but besides that, nobody answered her. She frowned a bit but refused to let the lack of response deter her, instead trying for a different point of conversation.

"Mal, how do you and Uma know each other? Were you friends back on the Isle?"

The purple-haired girl barked out a laugh and turned her gaze from the window to Lonnie. "Friends? With her? I would rather cut my heart out of my own chest than call her a friend."

Ben's eyes, focused very intently out his own window, widened slightly in shock, but that was the only sign that he was listening to the conversation. The other Villain Kids once again remained silent.

Lonnie's frown deepened. "So why do you hate her so much?"

"She runs with bad crowds," Mal grunted, turning back to her window. "That's all you need to know."

"Yeah, but, you ALL used to run with bad crowds, right? Like, you four were the ULTIMATE bad crowd, that's why you were the first to come to Auradon. What makes Uma and her little crew so much more unbearable?"

"Just leave it, Lonnie," Jay urged, his voice low. "It doesn't matter, okay?"

Lonnie turned to the boy, observing his expression. This was the first time she had ever seen Jay look quite this serious, and though she wanted to heed his warning...she had never really mastered keeping her mouth shut when she was truly curious. Besides, something about Jay's behavior during the earlier fight was raising major questions in her head as well.

"Well, what about you, Jay? I mean, you were really going at it with the son of Hook out there - Harry, right?" No response. "I think his name was Harry. What was your deal with him back before you came to Auradon? It looked like you were fighting him pretty hard."

_"Lonnie,"_ Evie warned, "Stop. There's a lot you don't know about the Isle, and we're going to leave it that way tonight. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," said Lonnie, settling back in her seat. The group could see the fancy archway signifying Auradon approaching up ahead. Lonnie felt the tension in the limo easing with every passing second, saw Jay's shoulders relaxing out of the corner of her eye. Still, she couldn't keep quiet without just one more attempt at understanding what was behind all the fighting less than an hour earlier. She  _knew_ that there was more behind it than just rescuing Ben.

"It's just, I saw you drop Harry's hook into the water, Jay, and I know you don't like the guy but that seemed a little heartless, even for a vill-"

"ENOUGH!" Mal shouted from the back of the vehicle. Lonnie whirled around in her seat to see Ben watching the girl next to him with wide eyes, with good reason; Mal's face was filled to the brim with fury. She met Lonnie's eyes and her own narrowed.

"This conversation is over," the purple-haired girl declared. Lonnie felt herself shiver slightly as the words, stiff and unrelenting, washed over her; she couldn't look away from Mal, whose eyes seemed to be glowing an unnatural shade of green. "Uma, Harry, and the rest of their merry band of assholes are _trash_. We're done talking about them. Got it?"

Lonnie glanced around at the other students. Jay's eyes were fixed pointedly on the road before him, and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly he looked as if he might break it. Evie's eyes were shut tight, her arms wrapped around Carlos, and Carlos-

Carlos was crying. Not any noisy, messy sobs, but silent tears that fell down his cheeks one after another, before dropping into his lap. His eyes were closed as well, body pressed as close to Evie's as he could possibly get it. Dude was settled in his lap, whimpering softly at the distress he could no doubt feel in his human friend. Lonnie opened her mouth, then shut it when she caught Jay's eyes glancing back in the rearview mirror to focus on his white-haired friend, restlessness growing in his body at the sight of Carlos' continued tears.

"Got it," said Lonnie softly, looking down at her lap. "My bad. I'll drop it."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback so far! I truly appreciate each and every comment and kudos.
> 
> Canon shift: in the movie, they met Uma + pirate crew at noon, came home, and had Cotillion that same evening. That seems impossibly rushed to me, so slight change: Here they're arriving back in Auradon the morning of Cotillion (meaning they met Uma + pirate crew the evening before).
> 
> Enjoy!

When they arrived back at Auradon Prep, the sun was already rising in the sky, washing away the darkness that felt as if it had followed them from the Isle. Jay eased the limo back into its spot behind the school, and the six of them slowly stepped out into the chilly morning air. Without a word, Carlos immediately took off toward his dorm, Dude trotting along silently next to him.

Lonnie watched the pair depart, her brows furrowed together, then turned back to her remaining companions. "Is he...okay?" she asked, daring to break the uneasy silence. She felt as though she had messed up in some way, but why or how, she couldn't say.

Mal glared, Evie sighed, and Ben looked just as confused as Lonnie felt. Jay shot her a glance but said nothing. He opened the trunk of the limo and grabbed the collection of swords they had taken with them, tossing them over his shoulder and slamming the trunk lid shut again. The sudden noise almost made Lonnie jump.

"I'm gonna go take all this back to the gym," he said, starting off in the same direction that Carlos had hurried away. "Mal, we'll stop by later," he called over his shoulder, pausing for just a moment to note the purple-haired girl's slight nod as an acknowledgement of his words.

Lonnie flushed, pink rising in her cheeks as she realized that Jay was, in effect, ignoring her for the moment. She didn't want to part from the group on bad terms, especially with Jay; they had spent the past several weeks developing what Lonnie considered to be the start of a great friendship. Jay was one of the few people at this school who seemed to appreciate her athletic prowess, instead of trying to stifle it. The thought of him being upset with her twisted her stomach into writhing knots. Lonnie took a step after Jafar's son, shouting after him, "Jay, wait-"

"There you guys are!" a voice called brightly.

Mal, Evie, Ben and Lonnie all turned to see Jane approaching from another direction, looking slightly out-of-breath. In her hand was her ever-present clipboard, covered in notes and reminders about that evening's big event.

"Ben, I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Jane, pushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes. Her neat bun was coming undone, as if she had been rushing around the grounds in search of the Prince for a good while. "I knocked on your door this morning but you weren't there, so I've been all over the school - I have final decisions for you to sign off on, do you have a minute?"

"Um-" Ben, appearing overwhelmed, glanced around him. Jay was long-gone, and Lonnie was still staring after his shrinking figure in dismay. Mal, who stood next to him, was almost humming with unhappy, jittery energy, and she definitely didn't look as if she were up to an interaction with Jane at the moment. Only Evie - calm, perfectly composed Evie - seemed okay, offering Jane a soft smile.

Jane, sensing Ben's discomfort, looked around as well and seemed to take in the tension in the group for the first time. Her smile dropped in an instant, and she raised her clipboard up, starting to back away. "You know what, I can just come find you a little bit later, no big deal, it just needs to be, like,  _much_ sooner rather than later-"

"Calm down, Jane," said Evie warmly, gliding over to stand between Ben and Mal. She put a hand on her best friend's back, pushing her slightly. "Mal and I were just heading back to our room, actually. I'm sure Ben has time to talk to you, and he can catch up with us later if he wants to. Okay?" She phrased the last word like a question, raising one perfect eyebrow at Ben, who managed to nod in return.

"Great," said Jane faintly, still looking vaguely concerned but much less panicked now that she knew she would have time to speak with the king. "Um, okay Ben, if you could just take a look at these receipts..."

Evie wrapped one slim arm around Mal's waist, guiding the two of them to the dorms. "Thank you for all of your help, Lonnie," the blue-haired princess commented as they passed, "I'll bring your dress to your dorm room in a couple of hours."

"Mal," Ben called out as the group was parting. Mal froze but didn't turn around, Evie's hand on her arm the only thing that kept her from continuing forward.

"Just...do what you need to do," said Ben wearily, staring at her back. He received no response.

Lonnie watched Mal and Evie drift in one direction, and Ben and Jane stroll in another, leaving her alone. She signed, running a hand across her forehead tiredly.

It was  _definitely_ time for a nap.

* * *

_"Seems like you've lost your touch, Jay."_

Carlos shivered and pulled the bedsheet around himself, squeezing his eyes more tightly shut. No matter how hard he closed them, he could still see Harry's smug face vividly in his mind, could still hear the older boy's taunts and threats from their encounter outside Mal's apartment and the subsequent battle - 

Could envision those light blue eyes focused on Carlos, tearing right into his soul and destroying everything he had worked so hard to protect over the last several months -

Dude whimpered and licked at Carlos' face, startling the white-haired boy out of his thoughts. He was cold; he couldn't stop shivering no matter how tightly he curled under his blanket and sheets. Seeing Harry again was the last thing he had been hoping for when he found out they were returning to the Isle to rescue Mal. Now, he wanted nothing more than to banish thoughts of the pirate away, but they were stuck in his head, images of Harry Hook laughing gleefully at Carlos playing over and over as if on repeat.

In the silent room, the sound of a key turning in the lock was suddenly very loud. Carlos sat up quickly, breaths coming faster; in his panic he half-expected it to be Chad, sneaking in for a third time in an attempt to use the 3-D printer yet again. A moment later a much more startling thought crossed his mind, causing every muscle in his body to freeze up in horror: what if Harry had somehow found a way to follow them off of the Isle, and was here now?

The door finally opened and there stood Jay, expression tense. He paused in the doorway, then quickly stepped forward and shut the door as he assessed the scene before him: Carlos white as a ghost, freckles a stark contrast to the rest of his face, tangled in his bedsheets and staring at Jay with an expression filled with horror. Next to him, Dude's fur was standing straight up as he growled lowly, pacing in circles on the empty part of the bed next to his human.

"Carlos," Jay breathed, feet planted firmly in place. He inhaled deeply, calming his own racing heartbeat down, and when he opened his mouth he spoke slowly, enunciating every word to make sure his friend heard him. "Carlos, it's me, it's Jay. You're safe. I'm safe. Evie and Mal are in their room right now, and they're both safe. Nobody is here to hurt you. Do you understand me?"

Carlos could hear the words coming out of Jay's mouth, but it took a few repeated utterances before they finally started to sink into his brain. He gave a great gasp, letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding, and the death grip he had on his sheets loosened bit by bit.

Jay watched him closely, noting these changes. "That's good," he murmured, his tone encouraging. "That's good Carlos. It's just you and me. And Dude, of course, Dude's always by your side. Mal and Evie are safe. All of the pirates - ALL of them - are still on the Isle. They can't reach you here." Eyes hopeful, Jay tested his luck. "Carlos - can I come over to you?"

After a full minute of Carlos still watching him, breathing in and out heavily, the white-haired boy finally gave a jerky nod and Jay was at his side in a flash. The older boy knelt next to his friend's bed, grasping Carlos' hands and watching his chest rise and fall unevenly with a critical eye. "Hey," said Jay softly, "I'm right here. I've got you. We had a really,  _really_ long night, but we're back in Auradon and we're going to be okay. You don't have anything to worry about here. I've got you."

He kept on talking, chatting aimlessly about anything he could think of and watching as Carlos' breaths eventually evened out and his skin regained a couple of shades of tan. After several minutes, the younger boy's exhaustion from the past several hours seemed to catch up with him; his eyes slid shut and he slumped to the side, all the energy leaving his body as he rested against Jay.

"Easy there," the former thief chuckled, standing up. Almost unconsciously, Carlos whimpered at the loss of contact, but Jay was only removing his shoes before he slipped into the bed next to Carlos, reaching for his hands once again. "I'm right here," Jay rumbled, warm breath ghosting over Carlos' pale face. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Feel bad," Carlos mumbled, guilt lacing his words even as they became slow and more breathy as he drifted off to sleep. "Always helping, Jay. I feel bad."

Jay shook his head firmly, even though his friend's eyes were definitely shut. "Are you kidding me man? It's _my_ choice to look out for you. Don't ever feel bad about it."

Carlos, finally asleep, didn't answer. Jay watched him for a few moments to make sure his breathing was normal, then took his own cell phone out of his pocket and shot a text off to the girls.

_C sleeping. Doing better now. We'll be over later._

Satisfied, Jay put his phone away and turned back to face Carlos once more. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Carlos was younger than the rest of them, but at times like this - when he was sleeping, and the stress and caution he carried on him at all times like a shield was gone - Jay was suddenly reminded of that fact. They were all young, but Carlos...Carlos was something else. Innocent, in a way the other three hadn't been in a very long time.

Unfortunately, not as innocent as Jay wished he could be. They had Harry Hook to thank for that.

Jay smiled ruefully to himself, shutting his eyes. It wouldn't hurt him to get a bit of sleep too, especially with Cotillion coming up that evening. He could just tell that it was going to be one for the books. Moments later, their hands still pressed together, both boys were fast asleep.

* * *

  _C sleeping. Doing better now. We'll be over later._

"Carlos is alright," Evie reported to Mal, and with that news both of their chests seemed to lighten slightly. They had been pacing around their bedroom, waiting for any kind of update from Jay. Well, Evie had been pacing, while Mal had spent the last half-hour stabbing her pillow over and over with a knife she had swiped from the cafeteria. Evie wisely didn't comment on the action, instead telling herself that she would sew Mal a new pillow at her next opportunity.

"Great," said Mal, pausing in her mutilation, "that's one potential disaster put on hold, so now what? Are we just supposed to go to Cotillion and act like everything is fucking normal?"

Evie frowned. None of them really enjoyed cursing - it reminded them too much of their parents. For Mal though, the foul language came out whenever she was feeling particularly angry. Or, as this case may be, confused.

"M," said Evie gently, "yesterday was a lot to handle. Between finding you and rescuing Ben, we never really had a chance to talk about why we were back on the Isle in the first place." She sat down at the foot of her best friend's bed, placing a hand on Mal's leg. "I think now would be a good time to talk about it."

Mal sighed, looking down at where Evie's hand rested on her calf instead of looking her friend in the eye. "E, I know you mean well, but I don't know if talking about it will do any good. This just...Auradon isn't my home. I tried to make it work, I tried to fit in here, but I can't."

Evie pulled her hand away, eyes wary. "So...are you going back to the Isle?"

"No." Mal's voice was hard, but even though she sounded resolute, Evie could tell she wasn't happy. "At least, not immediately. Not today. After everything that happened in the limo I can't just leave."

The unspoken  _I can't just leave you and Jay and especially Carlos_ hung in the air, but Evie knew it was there. She smiled brightly, trying to ignore the sad truth: if Lonnie hadn't brought up such a sensitive topic and hurt their youngest companion, then Mal might be packing her bags that very moment. "Alright, so at least I know that I can go take a shower and you'll still be here when I get back," she joked, lifting herself off of Mal's bed and heading to her side of the room. She paused to observe herself in the mirror, grimacing at what she saw; her clothes were coated in dirt and grime, and a sheen of sweat covered her entire face. "I have to get myself presentable so I can get all these dresses delivered in time for Cotillion."

She gestured to the back corner of the room, where a rack filled with dozens of gorgeous, shimmering dresses (and one luxurious fake fur cape) rested unobtrusively.

"I'll be here," Mal agreed, but she still looked unhappy. "Hey, E - about Cotillion..."

Evie turned and silenced her with one finger, shaking her head. "Think on it," she said firmly, "that's what I want you to do while I go shower. Think on it, and when I get back, if you're up for it - only if you're up for it - then I have some modifications to your dress that I think would be perfect."

She shot her best friend a smile as she grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. "And keep an eye on our phones in case the boys text again!" she called out, before shutting the bathroom door behind her. A few seconds later, Mal heard the shower start up, and Evie's humming, soft through the door, gently filled the air.

Mal looked down at the mangled pillow in her lap. She tossed it to the floor and set the knife on her bedside table before flopping back on her bed with a sigh. Evie always knew exactly what to say, and even if Mal never actually told her how thankful she was for that trait, she was incredibly grateful for it. When Evie spoke, Mal felt like there wasn't a problem in the world that they couldn't tackle and beat together.

Now, Mal was wishing for that power herself. She knew that whether or not she showed up at Cotillion, she would have to face Ben at some point. She had never backed down from a challenge before, but for some reason, having a conversation with her probably-now-ex-boyfriend seemed a thousand times more intimidating than facing her mother at the coronation had been.

Still. There were people counting on her - three people, to be exact - to do what was best for their little band of ex-villains, and that meant talking to Ben face-to-face sooner rather than later. She knew they each had fallen into roles to support each other: Jay was the protector (and the thief, when necessary), Evie was the mediator (and the caretaker), Carlos was the inventor (and often the well-needed voice of reason), and Mal - Mal was the leader, the one who took charge when things got tough. Which, judging by the text she and Evie had just received from Jay, things definitely had. She knew what she had to do.

With a groan, she rolled over on her bed and shut her eyes, aiming to get at least twenty minutes of shut-eye before Evie got out of her shower and spent the next several hours pampering her.

Looks like Mal had a Cotillion to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cotillion!
> 
> Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos wakes and sleeps, and the world continues around him.

When Jay woke up, it was to the sensation of Dude snuffling and licking his ear. The furry little creature had settled right between him and Carlos at some point during their nap. He fought the urge to laugh from the tickling sensation and brushed the dog away. "C'mon Dude," he mumbled, "personal space, remember? We've talked about this."

The dog licked his face once more before standing and hopping lightly off of the bed, moving to settle himself somewhere else in the room. With him gone, Jay had a clear view of the boy who rested just inches from him. Carlos was still fast asleep, laying on his side facing Jay. Strands of white hair fell gently over his eyes, and his breaths were slow and steady, much different from the erratic exhalations he had exhibited just hours before.

Very carefully, Jay reached out with one hand and pushed Carlos' hair back behind his ear, clearing his face. He had hoped that his movements wouldn't disturb his friend, but no such luck; the white-haired boy shifted at the sensation, eyes fluttering for a moment before opening fully. His dark brown orbs met Jay's eyes in an instant, wide and steady as he blinked. "Hey," said Carlos softly, his voice a bit groggy from sleep.

"Hey," Jay returned easily. He pulled his hand back from Carlos' face, dropping it onto the bed in the space between them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nah, it's okay. What time is it?"

Jay glanced at his watch (really Chad's watch - Jay had kicked his thieving habit for the most part, but the blond-haired prince just made it too hard to resist sometimes) and made a face. "Noon. I told the girls that we would come by their room when you woke up." He looked to his friend, assessing the dark shadows under Carlos' eyes, the way his skin was still just a shade paler than normal. A few hours of sleep had been good for him, but he still looked exhausted. "Are you...do you feel up to seeing them?"

Carlos blinked, processing the question; he still didn't seem fully awake. "I think so," he finally answered. "I want to make sure Mal is okay. That was a mess with Ben last night."

Jay had to keep himself from laughing in disbelief at his companion's words. Damn Carlos and his giant heart. "Of course," he said, rolling the other way out of the bed and getting to his feet. "Of course after everything that happened to  _you_ last night, you still want to go make sure Mal is alright. Only you, Carlos."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Carlos sat up in bed, rubbing his eye as he watched Jay strip out of the clothes he had slept in and put on fresh ones. "Hey - Jay?"

Jay tugged his t-shirt down over his chest and turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

Carlos bit his lip, unsure of how to phrase his request without angering the older boy. He couldn't think of a way to sugarcoat his words, so he took a breath and spoke. "I just - I want to ask - will you please go easy on Lonnie?"

Jay's eyes narrowed slightly, but to his credit he kept calm. "What do you mean?" he asked evenly, turning to fully face the smaller boy.

"I know you, Jay," said Carlos; though his face looked a bit apprehensive as he spoke, his voice was steady. "When Chad was a jerk to Evie at that parents' lunch back when we first got here, you nearly broke his arm during the next Tourney practice. You get really protective when any of us get hurt, and usually that's great, but...this is different. Lonnie is your friend, and she's a  _good_ friend." He shrugged, a wry smile working its way onto his face. "Though hopefully not as good a friend as me."

"Nobody's as good a friend as you," Jay answered immediately, sounding so honest it was nearly painful. Carlos' smile lost its sour edge and softened into something genuine.

"Thanks. But Jay, friends make mistakes. Lonnie is curious about everything, and we've known that since we met her. I just don't want you to let one really bad car ride end your friendship with her forever. So just...promise you'll go easy on her?"

For a long moment Jay was silent, thinking over Carlos' words. Finally he sighed and stepped closer to his friend, leaning down to run a hand through messy white hair. "When did you become so wise, huh?" he asked jokingly.

Carlos laughed, a smug grin lighting his face. "I've always been wise," he insisted, "you're just finally starting to listen to me."

Before Jay could offer a retort, the sound of a lock turning cut through the easy atmosphere. Both boys' heads snapped towards the bedroom door, which was creaking open slowly to reveal -

Chad. Of course. Holding  _another copy of their room key._

"You've got to be kidding me," Jay heard Carlos mumble under his breath. Inwardly he agreed.

Chad, who recognized the second that he opened the door that he had been caught, froze and flashed both former villains a bright smile. "Afternoon!" he said brightly, "I, ah, was just hoping to use your 3-D printer before tonight - I've got to make sure I'm looking my best for Cotillion, you see, and a kingly ensemble wouldn't be complete without a crown-"

"Chad," said Jay calmly, standing up straight, "you have three seconds to drop that key and get out of here, or I will beat your face in so bad that no amount of makeup could fix it in time for Cotillion. Got it?"

The prince didn't need to be told twice; practically tossing the key up into the air in his haste, he pivoted and scurried back down the hallways, slamming the door shut behind him. Jay turned to Carlos, who was staring up at him, and in unison the boys sighed. "We've really got to get a new lock," said Carlos mournfully.

"Agreed," said Jay, and he slapped the white-haired boy's shoulder gently. "Alright, get out of that bed. Time to go see the girls."

* * *

Evie had been incredibly generous; upon finishing her shower, she had taken one look at her sleeping roommate and decided to let her continue resting, while the blue-haired girl dropped off dresses to the dozens of Auradon girls who had ordered from her for Cotillion. Upon finishing that task, she had returned to her room and begun altering the yellow dress that still hung on her mannequin - she had a feeling it was going to get some use that evening.

Mal finally woke up just before noon, but for several moments she kept silent, watching Evie work on her dress in the center of the room. Her best friend was focused intently on the material in front of her, determined to make this dress the most lovely one of all (except for her own, of course). She was so focused that she literally jumped when Mal finally cleared her throat, dropping a handful of safety pins onto the floor.

Evie crouched down to pick up the pins, tossing the other girl a smile despite the scare. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," she teased, laughing at the way Mal's eyebrows scrunched together displeasedly at the nickname. "You get enough beauty rest?"

"I wouldn't mind another ten or twelve hours of it," said Mal, sitting up in bed and patting down her hair. She glanced around the room quickly. "Did you already deliver your orders?"

"Yep. Finished about an hour ago. The only one I couldn't find is Chad, but I'm sure he'll end up stopping by here soon - he paid a lot of money for his cape, and I can't imagine him forgetting about it."

Mal shrugged, glancing over at her night stand, where her phone rested. The screen was blank - no messages. She frowned, turning back to her friend. "So, have you heard from the bo-"

Before she could finish her question, a soft knock sounded at the door. Mal and Evie glanced at one another, and the latter hurried over to the door, opening it and smiling in relief. "There you two are," she said, stepping aside and ushering Jay and Carlos into the room, then shutting and locking the door behind them. "We were just wondering when you would make your way over here. You can both sit on my bed, if you'd like. I've got to finish these changes to Mal's dress as soon as possible."

"Mal's dress?" Jay echoed, settling down on Evie's bed and looking to his pink-haired friend. "Are you going to Cotillion tonight?"

Mal scowled at Evie, who rolled her eyes. "I don't want to," she said dryly, "I've had enough human interaction the past couple of days to last me a lifetime. But I need to talk to Ben at some point, so it might as well be at the biggest party of the year, right?"

"That's one reason to go," Evie acknowledged, slowly circling the dress before her to determine what other changes to make, "but you're forgetting the most important reason: You'll get to spend an evening eating, dancing, and relaxing with us. This party is a break that we could all use, but only if we enjoy it together. We've earned a night of fun, so let's take advantage of it."

Jay nodded in agreement, and even Mal looked like she might agree with her friends, though she was reluctant to admit it. Only Carlos remained pensive, watching the daughter of Maleficent from where he stood next to Evie's bed. "Mal," he started softly, "after tonight, are you going back to the Isle?"

Mal looked up at her younger friend, her eyes meeting his steadily. Carlos looked  _exhausted_ , his eyes ringed with dark circles, his body curling in on itself slightly, instead of standing straight. Nonetheless, his gaze was unwavering as he watched Mal. "If you can't stay here," he continued, "if you really need to go back to the Isle for good, we'll understand. But if you think there's any chance that you can make a life for yourself here in Auradon, we'll be here to help you with that. We're your family, Mal. We're here for you."

"I know," said Mal, and she  _did_ know. These three people were her lifeline, both here and on the Isle. Even though none of them shared the same blood, they were a family. And families were stronger together. "I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while, Carlos. The Isle may be our parents' home, but Auradon will be ours. Besides," she added with a small smirk, "you guys would be completely helpless without me. I can't leave you alone for a second."

A smile flitted onto Carlos' face, and Jay took that opportunity to reach forward and grab the younger boy's hand, pulling him backwards onto the bed with him. "Come on, C," he said, "now that the girls have seen that you're still alive and well, how about another nap? Gotta rest up for Cotillion since it looks like we're all going." 

"I don't need a nap," said Carlos sulkily, but though he continued to complain he still allowed Jay to maneuver the two of them so that they were lying back on Evie's bed, side-by-side. Mal grabbed her phone to pretend to look something up, and Evie kept up the appearance of altering a piece of fabric on the dress, but both girls were surreptitiously watching their male companions.

Jay wrapped one arm around his friend's shoulders, reaching up to gently run his fingers through white hair. Almost instinctively, Carlos' eyes started drifting shut, and Jay continued the motion until his companion had quit his grumbling and was fast asleep once more, his face looking more relaxed than it had at any point during the last two days.

"Wow," said Evie, making sure to keep her voice soft, "it's almost scary how well you can handle him, Jay."

Mal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like a dog whisperer, but with Carlos. You're the Carlos whisperer."

Jay rolled his eyes, carefully extracting his arm from under Carlos and sitting up. "You guys are crazy. He really needed the sleep, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to laying down to easily."

"Yeah, no," said Mal, "I am 100% certain that if I tried to get Carlos to take a nap, the next day he would build a machine designed to kill me. Or he would set Dude on me."

"Speaking of Dude, can he still talk?" asked Evie.

Jay shook his head. "I don't think so. He's been making normal dog sounds ever since we got back - no more human conversations for him." He paused, looking confused for a moment. "Carlos never explained why he  _could_ talk, either. When did that happen?"

"Oh, I accidentally fed him a truth gummy," said Mal nonchalantly, waving off the disbelief in both Evie and Jay's eyes. "It was an accident, but obviously he's fine, so no harm, no foul, right?"

"Right," said Jay, standing up and stretching his arms. "Alright, I'm gonna go grab some food from the kitchens - I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait until Cotillion to eat something. Any requests?"

"A sandwich would be great, thanks," said Evie, glancing over at their sleeping companion. "And then maybe something sweet, for Carlos?"

"And strawberries," Mal added, working very hard to not sound too eager. Jay chuckled at the way her eyes lit up at the thought of the delicious fruit, but he didn't tease her.

"Sandwich, chocolate, and strawberries, got it. I'll be back soon." He stepped out into the hallway, gently shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone Evie whipped her gaze to Mal, who under her frined's knowing eyes had the decency to look slightly abashed. "So," said the blue-haired princess lightly, "Want to explain how Dude ended up with a truth gummy that I'm guessing was meant for Carlos?"

"Okay, the Dude part wasn't my fault, he just snuck up and ate it right out of my hand," Mal insisted. Her eyes slid over to Carlos, sleeping in the next bed. "As for why Carlos wanted it...I don't know. He wouldn't tell me, he just said it was important for him to tell someone how he really felt. But if I had to make a guess, I would say it had something to do with our favorite thief."

"Oh, I hope you're right," said Evie, a grin spreading across your face. "They need each other, they're perfect for each other. Carlos deserves someone like Jay to look after him - especially after everything that Harry put him through, he deserves happiness, Mal."

"I know," the pink-haired girl acknowledged, indulging in a small smile, "But E, I'm not sure if that's why he wanted the gummy. And even if it is, he didn't get to eat it, so he never said what he wanted to say. We can't get in the middle of all of that."

Evie allowed herself a small pout, just for a moment. "I know, I know. It's not our place to get involved. Things will work out on their own." She made one last adjustment to the dress before her, then stepped back and brandished her arms, clearly excited. "Alright, your masterpiece is complete! Get over here and try it on so I can make sure it's perfect for tonight."

Mal groaned but obediently stood up and moved to join her friend. As she allowed Evie to dress her and then make the appropriate adjustments, neither girl was aware of the dark-haired girl who stood just on the other side of the bedroom door, and who had heard every word.

_After everything that Harry put him through, he deserves happiness, Mal._

Lonnie drew her hand away from the door, where she had been just about to knock. The words that Evie had uttered swirled throughout her mind, causing her stomach to clench up uncomfortably.

_Everything that Harry put him through..._

So Harry had done something to Carlos, back on the Isle - something unforgivable, from the sound of it. And through her insensitive words the night before in the limo, she, Lonnie, had caused Carlos to relive that horror yet again, after facing Harry in person. No wonder the Rotten Four had been so upset with her.

Mouth twisting into a grimace, Lonnie turned on her heel and hurried back down the hallway toward her own room. She had come to apologize to Mal for her behavior in the limo, but at the moment she knew that she couldn't face any of the Villain Kids, least of all Carlos. Moreover, even though she knew it was none of her business, she was now more curious than ever about what had happened to the white-haired boy on the Isle - curious and determined to somehow get to the bottom of it.

This was one mystery that she couldn't bring herself to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Cotillion would be this chapter, but if I had included it the chapter would have been much longer than I'm comfortable with...so it'll for sure be in the next one! This is more of a filler chapter, but hopefully you still enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotillion doesn't go exactly as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes at the end of the story, but basically: I'm alive, this story is alive, and I hope you enjoy this update!

When Jay finally returned from the kitchen, he brought with him not food, but an entire feast: half a dozen sandwiches; strawberries and grapes and different types of melon; cakes and cookies, and even a handful of the little peanut butter chocolate cups that Carlos was so fond of. He pulled all of these items out of various pockets and compartments on his person, and finished off his impressive stash with a gallon of juice, still cold from the refrigerator it had been pulled from, and a set of four glass cups normally used in the cafeteria.

"Impressive," said Mal, one eyebrow raised in approval. "Not sure if I'll fit into my dress tonight, but I appreciate the gesture."

Jay rolled his eyes, already digging into a sandwich. He had settled himself on the ground at the foot of Evie's bed, and both girls moved to join him. "Carlos!" Evie sing-songed, plucking a grape off the bunch and holding it lightly between her fingers. "Time to wake up; Jay brought us all lunch!"

After additional needling from Mal and Jay, the three teens heard the unmistakable sound of movement coming from atop the bed. A moment later Carlos' head appeared over the side of the bed, sleepy eyes scanning the display before him. His face lit up at the sight of the chocolates, and he stretched an arm out excitedly to grab one.

"Nope, not so fast," Evie ordered, slapping his hand away from the candy. She held out the grape to him instead. "No treats until you eat real food," she said firmly.

Looking crestfallen, Carlos nodded mournfully and accepted the grape, eating it quickly. He crawled off of the bed and joined his friends on the floor, and together the four of them devoured the food that Jay had procured. Although the fruit was fresh, and no flies surrounded the sandwiches, and the cookies were chewy instead of nearly brittle, something about this time together gave each of the Villain Kids a strange sense of nostalgia. It was almost like all those times they had scavenged for food and scarfed it down together before heading out on their next big evil adventure. It was almost, in a way, like being back on the Isle.

Without the absolutely rotten parents breathing down their necks, at least. None of them carried an ounce of nostalgia for that at all.

"Alright," said Evie, wiping daintily at her lips with a napkin upon finishing her meal, "now boys, you know I love you both dearly, and I appreciate every moment that we get to spend together, but I'm afraid that I have to banish you from our room. It's time to make sure that Mal and I look absolutely fabulous for Cotillion."

Mal, who had just swallowed another strawberry with a satisfied little hum, seemed to suddenly choke. Jay pounded on her back until she was breathing again, chuckling at her uncharacteristically nervous expression. "Yep, it's definitely time for us to leave," he said, getting to his feet and stretching for a moment. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear tonight."

Hiding a shudder, Evie stood as well, hurrying to her closet. "Don't worry, I was prepared for that," she said, reaching in and pulling out two zipped clothing bags on hangers. "I have outfits for both of you; I'm fairly confident about your measurements, but even if something is slightly off, I don't think either of you will really mind."

She handed one bag to Jay, the second to Carlos, who both took their goodies in awed silence. "Now, don't stress," Evie continued, "if you don't like the clothes you can wear something else - I just wanted you both to have a nice option."

"Are you kidding? Evie, of course we're gonna wear what you made for us!" Carlos exclaimed. He darted forward and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired girl in a quick hug, his expression still elated when he pulled back.

Jay nodded in agreement. "Definitely. You're the greatest, E," he said, and Evie's slightly pink cheeks began to burn. It was one thing when the princes and princesses of Auradon fawned over her work, but her closest friends were a completely different story. Every time she realized that they would never stop appreciating her fashion skills, she felt her heart swell just a little more.

Mal noticed how flustered her best friend had become under the boys' praise. She got to her feet, wrapping one arm around Evie and using her other hand to offer Carlos and Jay a jaunty wave. "Go get ready for Cotillion," she ordered them, jerking her head towards the bedroom door. "We'll see you there, and then we can all sing and dance and do whatever else these prissy brats do at parties to our hearts' content. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Jay, and Carlos nodded in agreement. The boys thanked Evie one more time, gathered the last of the chocolates (that was all Carlos), and headed out the door back to their own dorm room. 

"Okay E," said Mal when they were gone, turning to look the other girl straight in the eye. Her tone was deathly serious. "This is the first and last time I will ever say this, so take it to heart and do your worst: Make me into a princess."

Evie's squeal nearly shattered Mal's ear drums, but it was worth it.

* * *

"Carlos? What are you even doing in there, man? Hurry up!"

"One second!" came Carlos' voice, muffled through the bathroom door.

Upon returning to their dorm room, the two boys had spent a couple of hours killing time by playing video games and speculating on how miserable Mal was at the moment ("I bet Evie's got her all dolled up," Jay had crowed, laughing at the thought of Mal undergoing a makeover), but as the time to depart for Cotillion drew closer, Carlos had taken his clothing bag and marched himself into the bathroom, stating that he was going to get changed in there. Jay had shrugged in agreement, pausing his video game and spending five minutes putting on his own clothes for the evening. Evie did not disappoint; his outfit consisted of a pair of dark tan pants, complete with (at least) four hidden pockets (he assumed they were meant as a joke, as he wasn't  _planning_ on stealing anything that evening), a white cotton shirt that fit his chest nicely, and a leather jacket to go over it. The jacket was smooth, made of finer leather than any of Jay's other garments, and the colors - red and blue, with yellow accents along the sleeve - were almost soothing to him in how much they mirrored his everyday wardrobe. 

He loved every piece of his ensemble, much more than he had expected, and he intended to tell Evie just that the moment he saw her. Which would be soon, if only Carlos would  _hurry up and get out of the bathroom._

"Dude, you're been locked in there for like thirty minutes! You're lucky I don't have to pee. Get out here!"

"Coming, coming," said the white-haired boy, and finally the bathroom door swung open and Carlos stepped out. He flashed Jay a nervous smile, shrugging his shoulders self-consciously. "How do I look?" he asked.

Jay didn't answer immediately. He  _couldn't_ answer immediately, as he was too busy going through a quick existential crisis. Because Carlos? Carlos looked really, really good.

Evie had truly outdone herself. Carlos was dressed in a black suit, darker than the roots of his hair, cut slimly so that the material seemed to hug every inch of his wiry frame. The buttons on his jacket were tiny silver dog bones, and his jacket was open, revealing a crisp white button-up shirt underneath with the buttons lined with dark red thread. A matching red bow tie finished off the ensemble; it appeared that he had run a brush through his hair but a few messy strands still escaped and fell across his forehead. He looked...perfect.

"Jay?" Carlos was frowning at his friend's silence. "Hey, are you okay? Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

Jay came back to himself quickly and shook his head. "Not at all," he said firmly. "You look great. Evie really did an awesome job."

"You think?" Carlos glanced down at his ensemble once more, a grin lighting his face.  "I'm kind of excited for tonight, man. Evie was right; this will be a chance for us all to blow off a little steam."

"For sure," Jay agreed, though on the inside he hesitated. He did think this party would be good for them all, but still..."Hey, C? You're sure you're up for Cotillion, right?"

Carlos blinked. "Yeah, definitely. Why? Do you wanna skip?"

"No, no," said Jay hurriedly, raking a hand through his hair. "It's just...I know you wanna be there for Mal, but it's been a long couple of days and I would totally understand if you wanted to miss Cotillion. We could just stay here tonight and chill, you know?"

Carlos blinked at Jay once more, and his large brown eyes seemed to soften slightly. "There's that protective streak I was talking about," he said, sounding a little fond. Jay's heartbeat seemed to flutter as Carlos stepped closer, pausing when he was only inches from Jay, and looked up at the older boy. "Everything's gonna be okay, Jay. Mal's gonna become a Lady of the Court, and we need to be there when she does. You know she needs us there." An excited grin returned to his face. "Besides, Jane told me there's gonna be  _three_ chocolate fountains on the boat, and I'm definitely not missing out on that."

Jay chuckled, bowing his head slightly in acquiescence. "Well, if there are chocolate fountains, then I definitely can't stop you."

"That's right." Carlos stepped back, looking Jay up and down. "Wow, Evie killed it on your outfit, too. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost.  _Someone_ was hogging the bathroom, so I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth or look at my hair," said Jay teasingly. Carlos shoved at his arm, though he laughed.

"Don't be a jerk. I'm gonna text Evie and tell her to meet us downstairs; you finish up in the bathroom. We'll wait for you."

Jay agreed, and Carlos grabbed his phone and key before heading out the bedroom and down to the dorm lobby. Jay hurried into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then pulling his hair up into a bun atop his head. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he too grabbed his phone and his key, and then he paused. Debating internally for a few seconds, he finally took the pocketknife that rested in his pillowcase and slipped it into one of his pockets, making sure it wasn't visible on his person before striding out of the bedroom and locking the door behind him. He knew that Evie and Carlos were excited about tonight, but if his time on the Isle had taught him anything, it was that he should always trust his instincts - and right now, something in his gut was telling him that it would be in his best interests to be prepared for anything, even at Cotillion.

* * *

 "This is amazing. This is incredible. This is like a  _dream-_ "

"Evie, we get it," Carlos cut in, but he couldn't help laughing a little at his friend's excitement. "This is pretty awesome, but let's wait until we actually get on the boat before you have a breakdown, okay?"

"Okay," Evie breathed, allowing Carlos to pull her back into her seat. Doug leaned over and patted her shoulder reassuringly, an amused smile on his face. He caught Carlos' eye, and both boths hurried to stifle their laughs at Evie's extreme excitement.

After meeting in the lobby of their dorms, the three former villains had walked to the front of the campus, where a line of fancy white carriages waited to take students back and forth between Auradon Prep and the boat where Cotillion was to take place. Evie, Jay, and Carlos had shared a carriage with Doug, who appeared to have forgiven the boys for the camping lie they had given him the night before.

Mal, Evie had explained, would be traveling to Cotillion later that evening in her own carriage. Since she was to be presented to the whole student population as a new Lady of the Court, Jane had encouraged her to ride alone so that nobody would see her outfit before she was to be revealed - a decision Evie seemed to greatly support.

 "Just wait until you see her," Evie gushed for what had to be the fifth time in the past half hour. "She looks better than any princess, she looks like a real queen." Her eyes passed over the two boys seated across from her, and her smile widened. "I have to say, you boys don't look too shabby, either."

"We'd better not, considering you literally made our clothes for us," said Jay drily. Carlos elbowed him gently.

It was only a few minutes more before they arrived at their destination. A coachman opened the carriage door and offered a hand to help Evie descend gracefully down the three steps to the ground. Doug hopped out after her, and Jay followed behind him. The long-haired boy turned and offered a hand to Carlos, who took it and shot Jay a grateful smile as he stepped carefully out of the carriage. "What a gentleman," Carlos teased, but the words rang with sincerity. 

Jay smirked. "Well, since neither of us have dates, I figured we could stick together tonight," he admitted. Carlos' smile widened into a bright grin at that.

"Wait, you would rather hang out with me than dance with all the princesses who are about to throw themselves at you all night long? You sure you're feeling okay, Jay?"

The former thief rolled his eyes. "Alright, smart ass, if you would rather hang out with someone else tonight that's fine by me - I heard that Rapunzel's daughter was hoping for a dance with me, so I guess I'll go find her -"

"No, wait." As Jay began to turn away, Carlos caught his friend's arm gently, forcing the taller boy to look at him. "I'm sorry for teasing you - I just figured you would rather flirt with girls than be stuck with me all night. I don't want to ruin your fun. I would really love to hang out with you tonight, though."

Carlos' fingers were warm on Jay's arm, even through the clothing, and his eyes shined up at Jay earnestly. The taller boy couldn't even pretend to remain irritated, not with Carlos staring at him like that. Seriously, Dude  _had_ to be training him on proper puppy dog eye technique or something.

"Apology accepted," said Jay finally, and he pulled his arm out of Carlos' grasp, wrapping it around the white-haired boy's shoulders instead. "Now, let's go find those chocolate fountains I was promised."

The pair joined their classmates in crossing the wooden bridge onto the party boat. They descended the stairs to the main deck, surveying the scene around them; Tables lined both sides of the boat, piled high with all sorts of food and drink. At the far end of the vessel was the DJ, working hard, and the rest of the space on the boat was filled with students dancing cheerfully. Laughter filled the air, along with a sense of freedom - although this Cotillion was a legitimately huge deal for Ben and Mal, it was also a celebration that the rest of the student body could partake in and enjoy as well. 

"Chocolate fountain spotted," said Carlos after a few moments. He pointed to a table down on the main deck, off to their left; indeed, an extravagant fountain rested there, pouring out chocolate in an endless stream. Platters of fruit and cookies rested alongside it. "Come on, let's get over there!"

Jay started off after his companion toward the fountain, but paused when he felt someone tugging on his coat; turning, his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. "Lonnie."

Next to him, Carlos paused. The daughter of Mulan looked nervous, but she met Jay's gaze steadily. "Hey. Can we talk for a minute?"

Jay shook his head. "Actually, now isn't a good ti-"

"He would love to talk," Carlos cut in, pulling himself out from under Jay's arm. He offered Lonnie a smile, one that she hesitantly returned, and then he gave his best friend a  _look,_ one that usually meant 'Jay, don't do anything stupid'. "I see Jane over by the chocolate fountain, I'll go say hi. Jay, come find me whenever you're done talking."

"Thanks Carlos," Lonnie murmured, truly looking grateful. The younger boy nodded, squeezed Jay's shoulder gently, and then was off, leaving Jay and Lonnie on their own.

There was silence for several long seconds, before finally Lonnie let out a deep breath. "Listen, Jay, I just...I really wanted to say that I'm sorry. I pushed and pushed in the limo, and it wasn't my place to do so."

"No, it wasn't," Jay barked, surprising even himself with how angry he sounded. He took a deep breath; some of the students standing closeby had turned to look at them, and he really didn't want to ruin Mal's big night by blowing up at Lonnie in the middle of Cotillion.

"It definitely wasn't your place, Lonnie," he continued levelly, his voice not quite as loud. "Carlos and Evie and Mal, and even me - we're not  _from here._ No offense, but we don't know you, not really. We only met you a couple months ago, and even though you've been a pretty cool person so far, that doesn't mean that we owe you anything - especially information about ourselves."

Lonnie nodded solemnly. "I know," she said, "I know I really messed up last night, and I know you have every right to be furious with me. And if you wanna blow me off forever, that's fine. But my mom taught me to make every effort to fix my mistakes, and to fight for what I believe in - and I believe in our friendship. I really do. So I'm asking you to forgive me. It doesn't have to be tonight, but please, just try to forgive me."

Jay was silent. His thoughts were spinning; he could hear Carlos in his mind, the younger boy's words from earlier that day echoing in his ears:  _She's a good friend. Promise you'll go easy on her?_ Looking past Lonnie he could see Carlos now, chatting animatedly with Jane while he popped one chocolate-covered strawberry after another into his mouth. Jay couldn't help but smile to himself, watching how happy Carlos looked at the moment.

Carlos was the best friend Jay had ever had. His advice had never steered the former thief wrong before.

_Go easy on her._

"It's gonna take some time," said Jay finally, bringing his eyes back to Lonnie. She looked confused, so he elaborated. "I can't forgive you yet. Not after how you made Carlos feel. But I think I can forgive you if you give me time."

Lonnie's eyes widened, and she started forward as if to hug him, pulling herself back at this last moment. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I promise I'll do what I can to earn your trust, and to make things right."

"I know," said Jay, and he offered her a small smile. "Like I said, give me time. Now I'm gonna go find Carlos - I promised him we would hang out together tonight."

"Sounds great," said Lonnie, watching him start to walk away. He made it three steps before he heard her call his name out once more, and he turned back to look at her, confused as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm not asking you what happened," she said quickly, "and it's not my place to know, but - whatever happened to Carlos, whatever is still bothering him - he's lucky to have you to help him through it."

She darted forward and hugged him quickly, and then she was gone, disappearing among the many teenagers dancing around them in shimmering gowns and shining suits. Jay stood there for a moment, stunned, thinking over her words until a warm hand rested on his arm a moment later.

"How did it go?" asked Carlos, offering his friend a plate full of chocolate-covered fruit. "I was kinda watching you guys to make sure everything was okay - the hug was a good sign, right?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jay. He took the plate his friend was offering him, popping a chocolate-covered apple slice into his mouth. "We talked. I told her I would work on forgiving her, but it would take some time. She seemed okay with that."

"Really? Jay, that's awesome! I'm proud of you, man."

Carlos looked like he was going to say more, but he was interrupted by a squealing Evie, who had rushed over and was now pulling insistently on the boys' arms. "Come on, come on, we have to get to the front! They're about to announce Mal!"

With an amused Doug trailing behind them, the three Isle kids elbowed their way through the crowd towards the front of the ship, before the main steps. The king and queen were standing off to the side, and all eyes were on Lumiere who stood at the top of the steps, standing prim and proper with his hands behind his back. He opened his mouth and a hush went over the ship, every person waiting in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lumiere began, sounding quite official, "I present the honorable Lady Mal!"

A group of trumpets let out a fanfare, and the entire student body gasped as one as Mal stepped out from behind a curtain and began descending the stairs. She looked  _radiant_ , her yellow and blue dress hugging her body gently, her heels shimmering with every step. Evie had braided her hair, and it fell over one shoulder, a few wavy strands coming loose here and there. Her eyes seemed to shine a brighter green than they had ever appeared before - the effect was almost magical.

To Jay's left, Evie tried to hide a sniffle. "She looks beautiful," the blue-haired girl said. "I mean, she's always beautiful, but tonight she looks-"

"Like a queen," Carlos, standing a little in front of both of them, finished for her. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Evie, reaching back to wipe a tear from her cheek. "You did that, Evie. You can be proud of it. She looks incredible, just like you."

At Carlos' words Evie sniffled again, shooting him a watery smile. Doug, standing on her other side, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and Carlos looked to Jay. The boys shrugged at each other and shared a grin, before turning back to face Mal. The pink-haired girl had reached the bottom of the stairs and was exchanging words with King Adam and Queen Belle. A moment later the queen smiled and hugged Mal tightly, brushing a hand over her hair as she let go. Mal offered them another curtsy and turned away, stepping towards her friends.

 "Hi," she said as soon as she reached them, hands clasped with Evie's in an instant. She sounded breathless, and her eyes were lit up with either excitement or nerves. "Okay, so coming down those stairs was the most intense thing I've done in a while. Having everyone in the school stare at you while you're trying not to fall is  _not_ fun."

"More intense than sword-fighting Uma yesterday?" asked Carlos teasingly. "Mal, if you can do that then you can do anything. Now you just have to dance with Ben, and then you can enjoy the rest of the night with us!"

At Ben's name, all of the teens turned back to the stairs, where Lumiere still stood. He cleared his throat before making his next announcement.

"Now presenting King Benjamin!"

The trumpets began again as Ben stepped out into the spotlight. His face was blank as he started down the stairs, his steps extremely measured, almost like a machine. The crowd was cheering for him but he paid his classmates no mind, keeping his expression neutral despite the excitement around him.

Jay frowned as Ben grew closer and closer to the group. There was something strange about the king, something almost robotic in his movements. It was like his body was here but running on autopilot, his mind somewhere else entirely. Jay slipped a hand into his pocket, fingering the edge of his pocketknife carefully. He could feel something fishy rising in the air.

The other Rotten Kids seemed to have the same thought. Mal and Evie glanced at each other, and Carlos' brows were furrowed, noting the way Ben walked right past his waiting parents as if he didn't see them. "Guys..." the white-haired boy started softly, "what's going on?"

None of them had a chance to speculate, for the next moment Ben had reached their group. The blue-eyed boy focused his gaze first on Evie and Doug, then Jay and Carlos, and finally on his girlfriend. "Mal," he acknowledged, nodding his head slightly.

"Ben," she returned, and despite her nerves a smile worked its way onto her face. "You look great. I guess I can take you places afterall."

Doug chuckled slightly at the joke, but Ben didn't say anything. He blinked, his stony gaze on Mal almost piercing.

Carefully, Carlos moved forward and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Hey, Ben, are you okay?" he asked softly. "You're kind of freaking everyone out. Do you need to sit down for a second?"

Ben shook his head, the movement jerky. "No - no. No, I'm fine, I-" his gaze caught Mal's once more, and something in his eyes seemed to change, his pupils focusing on the pink-haired girl. He took a shaky breath, reaching a hand toward Mal but quickly letting it drop. "Mal, I- I'm so sorry."

Mal's brows furrowed. "Sorry? Ben, sorry for wha-"

"Now presenting King Benjamin's honored guests!" Lumiere's voice rang out soundly at that moment, jolting all of the teens out of their conversation. Confused, they looked back up the staircase to see what was going on. Around them a gasp seemed to run through the crowd, their classmates crying out or covering their mouths in horror.

Jay's hand was now wrapped firmly around the knife in his pocket. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Mal freeze in shock, could make out how Doug quickly grabbed Evie, who swayed dangerously, to keep her on her feet; but his main focus was on Carlos, standing just inches in front of him. Carlos, who was staring up at the top of the staircase in silence, his back stiff, hands trembling at his sides. Following his gaze, Jay sucked in a breath at the sight before him: Uma, dressed in a beautiful ballgown with her turquoise braids piled atop her head, surveying the crowd before her and smiling.

With Harry Hook standing at her side, leering directly at Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is out two months later than I had planned, but that's what happens when you're completely unprepared for everything life is throwing your way. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I knew I had to put it out now or I would keep working on it for another month. Hopefully the next update won't take quite as long.
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! (Also this is unbeta-ed, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know!)


End file.
